The Billionaire Next Door
The Billionaire Next Door 'is a sexy romance book released on January 23, 2020. Summary ''Your new neighbor, Tag Crane, is always the life of the party. Traveling from one exotic locale to another is just part of running a luxurious hotel empire, after all. So what happens when he wants to take you with him? This Billionaire Next Door is ready to sweep you off your feet! Are you ready for the ride? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Mister Mountain Man Your new neighbor, Tag Crane, is always the life of the party. Traveling from one exotic locale to another is just part of running a luxurious hotel empire, after all. So what happens when he wants to take you with him? This Billionaire Next Door is ready to sweep you off your feet! Are you ready for the ride? Chapter 2: Hot Who Now? It's time to get some revenge on your new neighbor, and seduction's the perfect solution. But what happens when he turns it right back around on you? Chapter 3: Beers and Billiards It's all fun and games until you and Tag are nose to nose playing pool. What will you do when your irresistible neighbor makes an unexpected visit to the bar? Chapter 4: Hot and Cold Before you know it, Tag's walking you home in the freezing Chicago winter. But what happens when things start to heat up between you two? Chapter 5: Touching Now Tag's the one inviting you inside! What'll you do when you're totally at his mercy? And what happens when you find out his unbelievable secret? Chapter 6: Tag Crane Tag is a Crane! He's one of the richest men in the world and one of the most famous people in Chicago! How do you take in all this new info? Chapter 7: Date Night You still can't believe you and Tag are going on a date! Is it going to be the night of your dreams? Chapter 8: Heat Things start to heat up between you and Tag. But how far are you ready to take it with him? Chapter 9: All Night Long You and Tag take things to the next level! Are you ready to get down and dirty with the billionaire next door? Chapter 10: Coming soon... Chapter 11: Hawaii Now that you're in Hawaii with Tag, everything's supposed to be fun in the sun. That is, until an old friend of Tag's shows up. And she doesn't seem to like you one bit. Chapter 12: Two Hearts Your exotic trip with Tag was supposed to be a fling. So why are you feeling things you've never felt before in this tropical paradise? Chapter 13: Windy City Tag has a romantic evening waiting just for you! But what will you do when something totally unexpected happens? Chapter 14: Summer's End Things get serious when Tag's brother, Eli, goes to the hospital. Will you support him when he needs you the most, or leave him in the dust? Chapter 15: Exes and Oh's What happens when Tag meets your evil ex-boyfriend? Are things getting too heated, or can you handle it? Author The original author of the story is Jessica Lemmon. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: A former job-hopper, Jessica Lemmon resides in Ohio with her husband and rescue dog. She holds a degree in graphic design currently gathering dust in an impressive frame. When she's not writing super-sexy heroes, she can be found cooking, drawing, drinking coffee (okay, wine), and eating potato chips. She firmly believes God gifts us with talents for a purpose, and with His help, you can create the life you want. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Jessica Lemmon